Friends of Flight and Fight
by Wolfman1997
Summary: When Goku and his family go on vacation they end up in the middle of a war between the neuroi and the Strike Witches. With the return of an old foe from Goku's past will Goku, his family and the Witches save the Earth together? Takes place after Buu saga, but before Battle of the Gods and In between Strike Witches 2. (Canon Story)
1. Ch1: Vacation in a warzone I

(Disclaimer: I don t own these 2, credit goes to their well respected owners. Please support the official release)

Ch 1:

Vacation in a Warzone I

Prolog: Peace has spread out across the universe after the battle with Kid Buu. Thanks to the Earth s greatest warrior, Son Goku. Thanks to Earth will no longer be in danger or so he thought. In a different part of the Earth, a war is being waged between an alien machine race called the Neuroi and Earth s defense force of magical beings called The 501st Joint Fighter wing, also known as the Strike Witches. Who knows what might happen when these protectors of Earth collide.

On a hill of Mt. Pou Goku and his family were having a discussion on a family topic. What...Chichi are you sure that s a good idea? Goku said with concern. Yes Goku this what we need. Chichi nagged with a little anger in her voice. A vacation is just what we need, so that way we can be more of a family without anymore bad things from happening! Chichi continued while scolding. Goku and his sons have a frightened look on their faces as Chichi was scolding them. I think it s best to do what she says Dad. Gohan said in a scared tone.

Hey Mom, if we are going to the special vacation place, Where are we going? Goten asked confusedly and politely. Well I put it upon myself to find a nice vacation spot in a fabulous place called Britannia. Chichi announced and revealed to the boys. Britannia? Gohan said with confusion. Yes, Britannia is a good country with many things, such as shopping, monuments, and delicious foods. Chichi explained then noticed Goku stand up with excitement as heard one of his favorite words. Delicious foods! Goku shouted with excitement. Now I definitely want to go, you can count me in. And so the boys finally gave into her demands and to go.

Meanwhile at the base of the witches in Romagna Yoshika, Lynne, Perrine were walking to the meeting room where Major Mio Sakamoto has an assignment for the 3 on the same Goku should arrive. So what do you think the major wants us to do? Yoshika said she s wondering. I don t know but, it must be important if the major wants the 3 of us. Lynne answered to her comrade. I don t about you two but, I believe the Major chose us to do a task that I can only lead. Perrine said with confidence and snob like. They have now arrived to the room where the Major was standing ready to talk about the assigned orders.

You 3 finally made it. Mio said. I told you 3 that were going to discuss what you need to do in 2 more days. Yes ma'am. The 3 girls said at the Sametime. Good. Major replied back. I want you 3 to go and gather more supplies. You want us to go shopping Sakamoto? Yoshika questioned. That s correct. The Major answered back. I want you 3 to go and gather more supplies and groceries during the sales their having on that day in Britannia, Now go get some rest you 3 for tomorrow and the next day. Right. the 3 witches said simultaneously.

Two days have past and the day has finally arrived where Yoshika and her friends were to do and it is also the day where Goku and family have finally arrived in Britannia. So this is Britannia huh? Goku said with enthusiasm looking at the a town in Britannia. I gotta say this place looks pretty nice to live in.

Meanwhile now landing in Britannia via striker units Yoshika, Lynne, and Perrine have made it to complete their assignment. Wow, this place looks amazing. Yoshika said lively. Hey Lynne, how does it feel knowing you're back home? Pretty good actually. Lynne answered politely. Will you two focus, lets just go do what the Major assigned us to do. Perrine said to get the girls to focus.

In the town of Britannia the Son Family and the 3 witches are now in a shopping district gathering some items they needed for now. Lets see what we need. Yoshika said as she was looking at the list. Just then as Goku and Yoshika passed each other they each felt a strange feeling as though something with good amount of power came and went like the wind.

Hey Dad are you ok? Goku s oldest son Gohan questioned with concern of his father. Umm...yeah, I just sensed something with a good amount of power somewhere. Goku explained as he tries to look for the source. Yoshika are alright? Lynne said with concern for her friend. Yes, I m fine. she replied back to her comrade. It s just felt something strange.

Just then sirens in the city went off and everyone heard including the heros. What s going on!? said with confusion. Then the Son Family looked up and saw in the sky a black ship with red gem looking things on it. What s that? Goten asked I don t know but, whatever it is it doesn t look friendly. Goku said with an angered tone. Gohan, Goten I want you two and your mother to get to safety, I ll take it from here. Right! the sons at the sametime. With that the boys followed his orders and went to safety, As for Goku he went to confront the foe.

It s a neuroi we got to stop it before it attacks the town! Yoshika declared to her comrades. The girls were making their way to their striker units to confront the neuroi threat.

What will happen when these heroes of Earth collide? And will they be able to defeat the enemy neuroi threat? Find out in the next Chapter. 


	2. Ch2: Vacation in a warzone II

(Disclaimer: I don t own these 2, credit goes to their well respected owners. Please support the official release)

** Ch2:**

**Vacation in a Warzone II**

**The battle with the new neuroi threat in Britannia was about to begin. On their way to the battlefield of Britannia already have receiving the word about the neuroi was the rest of the 501st Joint fighter wing. "I hope those three are alright." the major said in concern. "Don't worry Mio" Minna said to comrade trying to relieve her with a bit of stress. "I'm certain they're going fine, I promise." As they were talking while trying to get there as fast as they could the rest of the witches have finally made it to confront the neuroi. As the battle was soon about to take hold both the major and the 3 witches met up to take the enemy down.**

"Major you and the others made it." Yoshika said a bit cheerfully and relief. "I'm just glad you 3 are alive." "Now that that's taken care of, lets take this neuroi down." Captain Barkhorn declared. "Yeah, lets show this neuroi what happens when you mess with our homes." Francesca declared righteously ."You said it" Shirley agreed.

The battle has finally begun, as the witches charged in and began shooting at the enemy with their guns and fired with onslaught of attacks. The neuroi attacked while trying to fire its' red beams at the witches and was having a bit of a hard time with them. As for the witches they were also having a hard time with neuroi as they couldn't weaken it enough for some unknown reason.

"Something is wrong here." Barkhorn said displeased. "I agree, we're hitting it with all we got yet, we can't even leave a dent in it" Sanya declared. "We might be in trouble here." Eila said displeased as well. "Damn it." the major cursed. "Why isn't are attacks working?" "Even with my eye I can't even see the core." Next the neuroi a big beam ball looking blast that was aimed directly at the town in Britannia. "Oh no blast is going to his the town." Captain Hartmann said with dismay. "You won't be fast enough to stop it." Lynne said with worry.

Then suddenly out of no where, a burst of a blue energy ball came and blasted the neuroi's attack away from the town. The witches were surprised to see of what just happened. "Woah, What was that?" Yoshika said with surprise and confusion. "Hey, you!" a voice called out. This call out got the attention of witches. "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?!" said directly at the neuroi "And I'm only going to say this once, leave this place now." .The Witches were trying to find the source of the voice. What the witches saw next that the source came from Goku who was standing tall at the edge of the town.

"Who is that? and what's he doing here?" Minna said in confusion. "Hey you down there!" Mio yelled out at the hero. Goku looked up and saw the witches who were talking to him. "What the Heck you think you're doing?" "You need to get out of here immediately ." Lynne yelled at Goku. "It's not safe." Yoshika also yelled at Goku. "It's Ok I can handle it." Goku responded back at them. With what Goku said confused the witches even more. "What's does he mean by that." Mio said with concern and confusion.

The neuroi fired once again another blast attack but, this time the attack was aimed directly at the attack hit there was smoke where Goku was standing, this surprised the Strike Witches to see that neuroi begun it's attack again. "Ah crap, the blast hit him." Shirley yelled out. "Damn it we were so busy talking we forgot about the enemy." Mio realized, but what came to a shock as the smoke cleared up it revealed that the saiyan warrior was still alive unharmed on a rooftop of a house. "Few, that was close for a second there I thought it got me." Goku said with relief. "He's still alive!?" Perrine yelled in shock. "How the Heck did he manage to get out of that blast ?!" Yoshika yelled with shock and confusion.

" You know what, how about I take this fight to your level?!" Goku said as he began to fly towards the threat. "He can fly without a striker unit!?" all the witches yelled out at the same time as the sight of Goku flying fills them with shock. "Now that I got your attention, we can finally fight ." Goku declared as he got up to the neuroi. The battle with Goku and the neuroi has begun, as Goku made the next move by throwing a powerful, then followed up a powerful barrage combinations of punches and kicks. "Haaaa." Goku screamed as he delivered a powerful kick to his kick Goku gave it made the neuroi spiral out of control until it stopped spiraling. The neuroi then roared in pain after feeling the effects of those attacks. The neuroi once again fired another blast at him, but it end up Goku having to deflect the attack away from him. "He deflect it?!" Minna shouted in surprise.

"Woah, that guy is actually beating the neuroi!" Yoshika said in amazement. "Sure the man is beating it, but he seems to only be leaving scratches on it." Mio explained and revealed. "So you're still standing huh?" Goku said as he was getting ready for the next. "Well then get ready for round 2, but time I won't hold back." As he finished saying all that he began to yell. "Aaaaah!" Goku screamed while gaining power. Then suddenly, as Goku was screaming he manage to transform into a form to many people know as a Super Saiyan.

"Woah!" Yoshika gasped in shock and surprised at sight of Goku turning into super saiyan. Along with yoshika the other witches were also surprised to see Goku's transformation. "He's changed." Mio said with a worried voice. "Now if you're waiting done for me, lets finish this!" Goku declared as he was ready to continue the battle. "Haaaaa!" With his speed and the increase in his power Goku charged the neuroi and started landing some serious blows that left dents in it. He kept on attacking by firing a barrage shots of energy blast.

As his attacks on the enemy hit, one of the dents Goku left revealed where the core was. "The Core." Mio said seeing the core with her magic eye. "Hey you, aim for that red gem thing that's the core that will destroy it." She continued while telling the warrior what to do. With one glance at the core Goku knew what to do. "Thanks for the tip!" Goku thanked Mio for the information.

When Goku was thanking the major, the neuroi was getting ready to fight back with a charging beam attack. "Look out it's getting ready fire!" Yoshika warned Goku of the neuroi's attack. "Oh no it wont." Goku declared as he gets ready to counterattack. Goku cuffed his hands together and crouched getting ready to fire his signature attack. "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Haaaaa!" Goku fired his signature attack the Kamehameha wave as blue beam fired from Goku's hands straight at the target. The enemy's beam was done charging and also fired a red beam in which looked as the attacks were going to collide with one another.

**Will Goku be able to defeat the neuroi? Find out in the next Chapter.**

**So what did you think of this Chapter ? Please say these things in the reviews.**  
**And don't forget to follow this story and if you like it maybe put it under your favorites.**


	3. Ch3: Saiyan and Witches I

(Disclaimer: I don t own these 2, credit goes to their well respected owners. Please support the official release)

** Ch3:**

**Saiyan and Witches I  
**

**(Last time on Friends of Flight The Witches were in a fierce battle with the deadly neuroi but, as they were battling the witches were having a hard time combating with it. As the battle was taking a turn for the worst, the mighty hero Goku takes his turn against this new foe. During the battle, Goku was holding his own against the neuroi. In the battle he Transformed into a Super Saiyan and getting ready to end the battle. Will our hero triumph? Find out RIGHT NOW!**

**"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Haaaaa!"** Goku yelled as he fired his signature Super Kamehameha wave at the neuroi's beam attack. The 2 beam attacks collided with each other and were evenly matched but in the end Goku's attack was much stronger. The kamehameha wave consumed the red beam and the neuroi along with it as well as the neuroi's core. The neuroi was now defeated, destroyed, and gone, as the battle has ended and Goku floats tall.

Having to defeat the neuroi, Goku relaxed for a bit and change back to his regular form considering that the fight was over. "Wow, his hairs not blonde anymore." Hartmann said a bit amazed and bluntly. "Yeah, it's back to its original black color." Eila agreed. "That thing he did was so cool!" Yoshika said in amazement about Goku's attack. "And it did the trick, I can't see the core anywhere" Mio explained as she searches around with her one eye. "It would seem obviously, he destroyed it."

"Few, glad that's over." Goku said in a bit of relief. "Man I was hoping that thing would be a lot more stronger, Hmm what disappointment!" "He's concerned about the neuroi being stronger?" Barkhorn said in a unbelievable tone. When Goku was done being disappointed he notice the witches were still hovering in air and decided to see what's up and a status report

.

"Hey!" Goku called out to them to get their attention. "Are you girls ok!?" Mio and the other Witches were a little startled and a little nervous when Goku said to them. Mio looks around her surroundings and says "Yes, everyone here is alright no one is injured." "That's good, for a second there I thought you girls got caught up in the crossfire." Goku responded back at them. "Oh and thanks for telling me how to beat that thing." "Ah...No problem?" Mio said in little confusion.

_ "Oh, that reminds me, I gotta go and check on how Chichi and the boys are doing."_ Goku thought of concern of his family. "Anyway, See ya." Goku said as he put his first 2 fingers to his forehead. "Hey, wait who are…?" The Major was about to question but got cut off as Goku uses instant transmission if a flash. "Waaa...he's gone!" Francesca said in shock as Goku disappeared in thin air.

"Who was that man?" Yoshika said in a question. "I have no idea Miyafuji." Major Sakamoto answered in a confused tone. "Who ever he was, he a really strong person" Lynne said. "And certainly not normal." Perrine continued. As they Goku off the topic Commander Minna had a concern look on her face for the Major. "Major is there something wrong." Minna said in concern of her friend. "Somethings wrong here alright." Mio answered in a serious displeased tone. "The neuroi that man defeated was different, when we were fighting it we couldn't even leave scratches on it." She snapped out of her disappointed state and decided to regain her confidence."This is something I'm going to look up later, in the mean time everyone go back to what they're doing." She ordered "Yes Maam" The all said at the same time.

Meanwhile, the victor Goku was now with his Family safe and sound from the destroyed threat. "Dad you're here." Gohan said in excitement and relief. "Daddy!" Goten also said in excitement. "Are you guys ok." Goku questioned his family in concern. "Do I look Ok to you!" Chichi nagged and complained at her husband. "Machine Alien Attacks were not mentioned anywhere near the brochure!" "Chichi calm down." Goku said trying to calm down his wife. "Don't tell me to calm down" Chichi continued to nag her husband. "I sense this is going to be strange vacation." Goten declared a little nervously. "You said it Goten." Gohan agreed.

A couple of minutes have passed by when the battle with the neuroi ended and everyone even the 3 witches were going back to what they were suppose to do. now Yoshika, Lynne, Perrine are back in the shopping district ready to complete their previous assignment. "Did see how he beat that neuroi? that was awesome." Yoshika said with excitement. "I wonder who that man was, he so strong." "I don't know Yoshika, he a bit odd to me." Lynne said to her comrade. "Will you 2 stop talking about what happened earlier today?" Perrine said to Lynne and Yoshika. "Lets just get what we came here then Go." "Goku hurry up!" Chichi telling her husband to hurry up. "Chichi can you wait a second?, I hardly keep up." Goku said while carrying a lot of stuff in front of his face.

As Chichi and Perrine were talking, without looking both of them grabbed the same item at same time. What it looked to be the last of its kind on the self. When the 2 notice each other holding on to the same thing, they gave each other a scolding look at each. "Excuse me, but I had that first." Perrine said in an angered tone. "What are you talking about!?, I had it first." Chichi retorted back at Perrine also in an angered tone. The two females went back and forth at each other on who would get the last of the item._ "This doesn't look good."_ Yoshika thought about the situation. "Chichi are done yet!?, I'm getting hungry." Goku complained and wondering what's keeping Chichi. "Not now honey I'm busy!" She responded back while still arguing. "Well how long is it going to take?" Goku said as he moved his head revealing his face and to see what's going on. At that moment, Goku got a glimpse of 3 familiar faces "Oh, hey it's you girls again." Goku greeted himself to the 3 witches. When the girls took a look at him they were shocked at they saw._ "That hair."_ Yoshika thought._ "Those clothes."_ Lynne thought next._ "That face."_ Perrine thought last. "It's the man from before!" the 3 witches said out loud simultaneously in shock.

Chichi and the boys were a little confused of what's going on. "Wait a sec, Goku do you know these 3?" Chich questioned in confusion. "Yeah, Dad do you them?" Gohan questioned with concern and in confusion. "Well, sort of." Goku answered. "Goku?" Yoshika said as question. "Yep, that's me." Goku answered. "My names Goku, it's nice meet you again." he revealed. "The pleasure all ours." Yoshika said politely. "I'm Yoshika Miyafuji."she revealed. " I'm Lynette Bishop, but you call me Lynne." Lynne introduced herself next. "I'm Perrine Clostermann." Perrine introduced herself last. "Hey, thanks again for telling me how to beat that thing earlier today." Goku thanked the 3. "If anyone should be thankful for what happened today, it should be us." Yoshika said in friendly tone.

Goku took a good look at the witches and then notice something. "Hmm... last checked I counted 11." Goku pointed out. "where are the other 8 of you?" "They're back at the base not far from here." Yoshika explained to Goku. "Say would you like to come to the base with us?" "Sure thing." Goku answered bluntly. "Hold on a second Yoshika." Lynne said in concern. "Do you think the Major will approve of this?" "I don't know, but we have to try." Yoshika answered. "Great, then it's settled." Goku declared with excitement. "Chichi I'll be right back ok." "Hmm...Fine, but don't take too long like last time you left for something." Chichi sighed. And so, Goku and the 3 witches were now flying on their way to the base in Romagna. As, they were flying in the air Goku had a concern look on his face. "Hey, is there something wrong?" Yoshika said in concern for the saiyan. "Oh no I'm just wondering." Goku answered. "Why aren't you girls wearing any pants?"

**With that the girls had a bit of an embarrassing look on their faces. What's going to happen when they get to the base. Find out in the next Chapter.**

**So, What do thing of this chapter?**

**Remember, if like it probably put it in your favorites, Type reviews, Follow  
( This chapter along with the other 2 next are filler, so I might upload sooner.)  
**


	4. Ch4: Saiyan and Witches II

(Disclaimer: I don t own these 2, credit goes to their well respected owners. Please support the official release)

** Ch4:**

**Saiyan and Witches II  
**

Now flying still flying on their way to the base are our 4 heroes having conversations about themselves a little. "So, that black alien thing I defeated is called Neuroi?" Goku questioned in concern. "Yep, there an machine alien race that can pretty nasty." Yoshika explained to the saiyan. "We're here you guys." Lynne pointed out and revealed the base. "So, that's base huh?" Goku questioned with a smile. "It looks big enough to hold a lot of people."

As they were preparing for landing they saw and were greeted by Major Mio Sakamoto and Commander Minna.

The 4 of them now landed in the opening of the hanger of the base, waiting to speak to Sakamoto and Minna. "Major, we're back." Perrine said happily with a smile for the major. "I'm glad you 3 are still alright." Minna said with a bit of a smile. "Where are the things I told you to get?" Mio said with of a bit of a displeased tone. "Sorry, something sort of happen while we were doing getting the stuff." Yoshika apologized sounding less happy. "That's not much of an excuse, Miyafuji." Major said sounding a little displeased. "For that, you 3 might have earned a day of 3 hours of training." "Yes ma'am" The 3 said in unison sounding upset. "Mio don't you think that might a little too harsh?" Minna questioned in concerned. "Minna" Mio replied back in a concerned lower voice.

"You know your friend is sort of right, you shouldn't be bad at them for a mistake like that." Goku said in a concerned voice while rubbing the back of his head with his hand. When the 2 older witches heard Goku speak out, they decided to look at the source. "I mean anyone should be to blame for this, it should be me" Goku explained with a smile while still rubbing the back of his head. When Mio and Minna got a glimpse at the saiyan they were shocked at who they saw. "It's you!" Minna yelled in shock. "You're that man from before who defeated that neuroi from earlier!" Mio also yelled in shock. "Oh yeah, we almost forgot to mention him." Yoshika said as remembered Goku. "Commander, Major, this is Son Goku." "Hey there, like they said my names Goku." Goku greeted with kindness. "Once again thanks, for telling me where how to defeat that neuroi." "We should be one to thank you." Minna said politely. "She's right, without your help today we probably wouldn't have made it." Mio agreed and explained.

"You're welcome." Goku replied back. Goku took of a good look around with concerned look on his face. "That's funny, I thought there were more you." "There are, they're just not here yet." Mio explained to Goku. "Minna, you, Lynne, Perrine, and Miyafuji get the others." "We probably want to hear what this man has to tell us." "Right." The 4 Witches said simultaneously. And so, the 11 witches and Goku were now telling each other tales and other stories of their adventures that transpired up till now. "Wow, sounds amazing Goku!" Yoshika said in amazement. "Yet, it sounds a little sad." Mio continued. "That's ok, your stories sound a bit more cooler than mine." Goku complimented the girls. "I mean, Witches with engine looking things on your legs trying to protect the Earth from a machine alien race called the neuroi is pretty neat."

"No way, your stories were way more better than ours." Shirley complimented back. "Yeah, I mean you're an alien called a saiyan who was raised here on Earth." Francesca agreed with Shirley. "And you saved the world on many occasions." Hartmann continued to compliment Goku. "Hey Goku, I just realized, What was that thing you did to change the color your Hair and eyes like that?" Yoshika asked Goku a curious question. "Oh, you mean my Super Saiyan Form." Goku answered. "Super Saiyan?" The 11 Witches said at the same time. "Yeah it's a powerful Transformation boost that's beyond a saiyan's limitations." Goku explaining the power of a Super Saiyan. "Most of us saiyans were able to surpass a normal super saiyan." "Like me for example, I can become a Super saiyan 3." "A Super Saiyan 3!?" The 11 Witches yelled in shock at the same time.

When Goku was done with his stories, the major had a look on her face that seemed as though she thought of an idea. "Goku said earlier that you and your family is on vacation right?" The major questioned Goku. "Yeah?" Goku answered bluntly in confused tone. "Then it's settled, Would you and your family like to stay here at the base until your vacation is over?" She questioned Goku out of the blume. "We could use someone like you for a couple of days." This question not only made Goku more concerned but, shocked the other 501st joint fighter wing a bit. "Mio are you sure we're allowed to do something like that?" Minna question her major in concern. "Today, we fought a neuroi we couldn't even penetrate but, he can." Mio explained to Minna. "With him, we might have a chance if we come in contact with the same kind of neuroi." "Is that ok with you Son?" Goku was putting some deep fought into it a came to a conclusion. "Alright, we'll do it." Goku declared in confident and in a bit of a serious tone. "But, we might have a problem with my wife though." "Don't worry, Minna and I will talk to her about this situation." Mio said to Goku.

Meanwhile back in the town of Britannia at an Inn was now Goku, Mio, and Minna having a discussion with with the others about having the family stay at the base for the rest of their vacation. "N.O!" Chichi yelled in anger. "First, an alien attacks, then you leave for a long time with 3 girls, and now you want us to spend the rest of our vacation at a military base to train and fight!" "But, Chichi!" Goku said in a bit of a winey scared voice. "Don't you but Chichi me!" Chichi cut of Goku with more anger. "All I wanted is a good vacation, but no something always has to come up!" "Excuse me, Chichi is it?" Mio said to the angry women. "I'm Major Mio Sakamoto, I was the one who made this option for your husband and your family." "If anyone, you should be scolding at it should be me."

"Oh, maybe I will." Chichi said to the major. "And I probably know what's going, you girls probably want my Goku to yourselfs." "Oh believe us, it's nothing crazy as that." Minna said with bit of scared tone while discussing it with a smile. "We just want your whole family to at least help us a bit that's all." With saying that Chichi began to think about all this. "Come on Chichi." Goku said in a whisper voice. "We gotta help them, also we do sort of owe them for what happened earlier today while we were shopping." "Ummm...Fine we'll do it." sighed and gave into their demands. "But, no funny business, just because they're not wearing anything to cover their underwear does not mean you can stare at them like that." "I swear you're beginning to be like Master Roshi." "Who that supposed to be?" The major whispered to Goku's sons. "It's a long story." Gohan whispered back.

And so now that Goku and Chichi have agreed on the Major's option, the family is now going to spend the rest of their vacation at the base in Romagna with the witches. What will happen when our heros are at the base for a couple of days?

Find out in the next Chapter

So what do you think?

Sorry, I didn't expect this filler to take long.

Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow

And don't forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.

Finally don't forget to Vote in the poll for the first (Non-Canon Story.)


	5. Ch5: Training with Witches

(Disclaimer: I don t own these 2, credit goes to their well respected owners. Please support the official release)

** Ch5:**

**Training with witches**

**Last time on Friends of Flight and Fight, we left with Goku and the 3 witches making it to the base in Romagna where Goku had a chance to meet the other witches. As they were done telling each other stories about them, the Major came up with an idea that Goku and his family would spend the rest of their vacation at the base until it was over. What will happen as The Son Family deals with the 501st Joint Fighter wing? Find out right now.**

It was the next day early in the morning, As the day starts with Yoshika and Lynne were in the bases' dining hall with Chichi preparing breakfast for everyone. "Wow Yoshika, I didn't know your cooking was this good." Chichi complemented the Witch with a smile. "Thank you." Yoshika thanked chichi for the compliment also with smile. "And your cooking is pretty amazing too." "Why, thank you." Chichi thanked back to Yoshika. "So, Chichi how did you like the tour yesterday around the base?" Lynne asked Chichi politely. "It good pretty good." Chichi answered to Lynne "I mean it's not a 5 star hotel, but it would have to do."

As it was time to eat, everyone was now in the dining hall sitting in chairs at a big table trying to eat the food Chichi and the 2 other Witches prepared. However, the witches had a disturbed look on their faces as were watching the boys devour and scarf down their food right in front of them. "Oh my." Minna said a bit low in a surprised tone. "Those boys sure are eating a lot." Mio said to her comrade. "Wow Chichi, your food is always getting better everyday." Goku said with a bit of a mouth full. "I appreciate it as sort of usually Goku but, I wasn't the only one who made some of that food." Chichi explaining to her husband in a normal tone. "Some of it came from Yoshika here." "Seriously, you made some of this?" Goku questioned Yoshika while he was still eating. "Ah yes, I even had Lynne here help me cook." Yoshika said to Goku. "That's pretty neat, I got say that your cooking it's pretty good." Goku complimented her for the food. "Gee, thank you." she thanked him.

"Wow, I didn't know there were people who enjoys eating more than you Francesca." Shirley whispered to Francesca who had her head down facing the boys with sad angered look on her face. "I wish they could share some of that." Francesca said in a angered whiny voice. "Hey you, do some of this?" Goten politely asked her. "I starting to like them already." Francesca said as she suddenly became happy again when Goten asked her. She took some bites of the food Goten offered to her and was now in a satisfied state. "This taste so good." She said in a satisfied voice. "You know what else, is so good." She slowly reaches forward with her hand which was going straight after Chichi's chest, until Chichi slapped her face as hard as she could. "Don't even think about it!" Chichi said with anger. "I already can deal with one person who's that dirty, I don't need another!" "You didn't have to slap me." Francesca said in a whiny sad voice.

To break the silence Minna decided to announced somethings. "Ahmm, As you all know we have new people here at the base make them feel welcomed." Minna announcing about Goku and his family staying. "Hey why don't we introduce ourselves?" Goku questioned as he stopped eating. "I mean sure I know some of you but, I don't know rest of you." "That sounds like a good idea dad." Gohan said to his father. "My names Gohan and I see your friend there had already met me and my brother's mom Chichi." He then pointed to Francesca and Chichi. "Hi, I'm Goten, Nice to meet you." Goten introduced himself. "Well since were going through intros, I go next." Shirley said. "I'm Flight Lieutenant Charlotte Yeager but, you and people can call me Shirley." "My friend over there who got slapped is Francesca Lucchini." She pointed to Francesca. "I'm Erica Hartmann and this is Gertrud Barkhorn." Hartmann introduced herself along with Barkhorn. "Hartmann you didn't have to introduce me like that." Barkhorn said to her comrade. "Her names Gertrude?, sounds old" Goten sort of insulted Barkhorn's name. "Hey, can it you!" Barkhorn said while sounding ticked off. "I'm Eila Limator Juutilainen and this is Sanya Litvyak." Elia introduced herself and Sanya. "It's nice to meet you." Sanya said in a bit of a shyish voice.

"Now that we got some introductions are over, we can get down to business." Mio explained to the others. "Now I think it's time to start training exercises today, only this time the boys will be joining us." "Will you boys care to join us?" "Training, sure thing." Goku responded to the question. It was now time for the first training exercise where everyone was outside getting except for Mio and Minna who are going to monitor from the sidelines. "Ok, now it time for your daily exercises!" The Major instructed loudly."For your first part of your training exercises, you must do whole laps around the base." "Do all of you got all that." "Um, I have a question." Goku said concernly. "When exactly do we eat again?" "You already ate!" Mio said in a annoyed voice. "Yeah but, I'm still starving." Goku said sighed loudly. "You eat when I say you eat." Mio said still sounding annoyed. "Now begin!" The lap exercise has finally begun, with the 9 other witches running and the 3 saiyans flying at a moderate speed close to the ground. "This is going to be easy." Goku declared as he was flying until, Mio and Minna noticed something from the boys. "Hey you 3, no flying." Mio yelled out to the boys. "The Major's right, you boys have to run like everyone else!" Minna agreeing with the major. "Sorry!" The boys apologized for flying at the same time while they were landing while landing as the were starting to run.

The next training exercise for today was now flying and trying to shoot down the target which was a neuroi shaped target that the others were firing at it. The 9 witches were trying shoot down the target with their trademark guns while the 3 boys were trying to blast the target with energy blast. As Goku and his two sons were doing well in that part of training, the major had thought of an idea that would probably would be a challenge for the other witches and the boys. "Ok everyone, come down here for a sec, I have a new way of training for you all which concerns you and your boys Goku." The Major told the others. "Ok?" Goku said confusedly. "New way of training?" Yoshika also said confusedly. Everyone listened to her a listen to what she had to say. "I hope you're all ready for the next part of this exercise, because it's going to be a bit interesting." Mio declared "For your next part of this exercise, you try to hit the boys out of the sky with paint balls in your guns."

"What!?" Everyone shouted bluntly in confusion with a shocked look on their face. "But Major don't you think you're that it might sound a little too difficult?" Commander Minna questioned the major sounding a bit worried. "I know it sounds difficult but, I like to test out the abilities of the saiyans for further notice." The Major explained to everyone. "You think you and your boys can live with that?" "Ah sure thing, I mean me and the boys are sort of youst to these kind of things." Goku answered and explained to her. "Right boys?" "Right" Goku's sons said at the same time. "Ok then here are the rules, you must try and hit the 3 boys out of the sky in order for you girls to win how ever, if the boys tag all of you or accidentally get hit by one of your comrades paintballs or with even one of your own paintballs then you are out." Mio explained the rules to the training exercise." "Last person or people standing wins." "That seems sort of legit but, I don't understand how we can get hit with our own paintballs." Perrine said worried and confused.

Now that the rules are clear, they were now getting ready what seems to be the training exercise of a life time. "Ok ready because, the training exercise begins ...now!" Minna declaring to everyone that it started. It first started out as a sort of organized full head on assault on the Saiyans. Every single of those paintballs were missing their targets due to the intense speed of the Saiyans. What happen next is that the 9 witches spread into 3 groups of 3. Yoshika, Lynne, and Shirley went after Goku, Barkhorn, Hartmann, and Sanya went after Gohan, And Perrine, Eila, and Francesca went after Goten. "I'm gonna get you Goten!" Francesca yelled at Goten as she was chasing him while firing. "That's what you think." Goten declared back at Lucchini. He then turned around charging head on towards her as she was firing but, she was missing each shot. Befor he was about to pass her, Goten tag the witchling in the back. "You're out Lucchini!" The major yelled at Francesca signifying that she is out. "Aww." Francesca sighed in defeat. "I have you now kid!" Elia yelled as she open fired at him. The shots once again missed and Goten also manage to tag her back. "Elia's out!" Minna shouted. It was now down to Goten and Perrine. Perrine was firing many paintballs at Goten as she could but, always missed. "Nanananana! you can't hit me!" He mocked Perrine. "Shut up and stop moving you little Brat!" She yelled with rage while still firing. As they still going at it Goten manage to flew over her head while she was still firing. The paintballs that missed, Goten fell on face and the top of her head. "I see the Major met now." Perrine sighed in defeat and realizing what the major met. "Haha, you're out!" Goten continued to mock.

The 3 witches that got out by Goten were now sitting on the sidelines watching the rest of the training exercise. The next person to get out was Sanya via Gohan tagging her. "Oh no not Sanya." Elia said sounding disappointed that Sanya was out. "Hartmann, lets team up to get him out." Barkhorn said to comrade "Right!" Hartmann agreed to the plan. They were now Gohan's tail and managed to catch up to him. Barkhorn was now facing in front Gohan while Hartmann was facing Gohan's face. "Now Hartmann!" Barkhorn signaled Hartmann to fire, but as Hartmann started firing Gohan after image and Hartmann accidently shot Barkhorn with the paintballs. "Ahhh!...Hartman!" Barkhorn yelled in an annoyed tone. "Sorry!" Hartmann apologized but, then got tagged by Gohan. "Barkhorn and Hartmann are out." Minna declared "Yes, 6 down 3 to go." Gohan said to himself in success.

Meanwhile with Goku, he trying to hold his own with Yoshika, Lynne, and Shirley. "Damn he's good." Shirley said as she was impressed with Goku. "How will we be able to beat him." Lynne said in a worried voice. "Leave him to me." Shirley declared as started to chase Goku. The chase between Shirley and Goku was getting intense ,as Shirley got up to Goku she getting ready to fire. "I have now!" Shirley said as she fired at the saiyan warrior. Once again as Shirley was about to hit Goku, he used his Instant transmission and the paintballs accidently hit Lynne instead. "Ahhh!" Lynne yelled as she got hit. "Damn it, I missed." Shirley cursed out because she missed. "Wait where he go?" "Shirley behind you!" Yoshika yelled to warn Shirley. As looked behind her Goku was charging in at her. "Oh crap!" Shirley cursed as she the one now be chased. "Looks like I'm just going to out speed him." Shirley was going as fast as she to get away from Goku but, managed to catch up to her which surprised Shirley "Whaaat!?, no way!?, how can manage to match my speed!?" Shirley yelled in shock. "Well I have dealt with fast people." He answered her as he then tagged Shirley. "Shirley is out" Mio yelled. "Aww man." Shirley said in disappointment. "No! not Shirley!" Francesca cried out in disappointment when Shirley was announced out.

It was now down to Yoshika and the 3 saiyans warriors. "Oh no Yoshika's on her own!" Lynne said in a worried voice. "Give up Yoshika, you're outnumbered." Gohan said in confidence. Yoshika was a bit scared when she was on her own but, she decided to hold in her gut and said in an angry brave tone. "No way, I'm not going to up, you might got rid of the others but, I'm still standing!" And so the it has begun, as Yoshika was holding against her own against the saiyans. "I got you now!" Goten yelled as he was getting ready to tag her. "That's what you think!" Yoshika said as she unleashed her magical shield which prevented Goten from tagging her. "She's using her shield so she doesn't get tagged." Mio revealed. "Good plan!" Shirley complemented to Yoshika. "Get'em Yoshika!" Lynne cheered on her friend. Yoshika had managed to go behind Goten and shot him in the back. "She got him!" Francesca yelled in excitement. "Goten is out!" Mio declares. "Aww man." Goten sighed in disappointment. The next one up to go against Yoshika was Gohan. He was trying to dodge almost every paintball she threw at him. As Yoshika was about to eliminate Gohan, Gohan manage to catch the paintball bullet with one snatch of his hand. "Oh no!" Yoshika yelled in dismay. "Hey, Gohan you're out!" Mio yelled at Gohan to tell him he's out. "Out!? , how am I out!?" Gohan yelled in confusion. "You might have caught it but, you touched it!" Mio explained to Gohan on why he got out. "Aww man" Gohan sighed in disappointment next.

It was now down to just her and the powerful saiyan Goku in a 1 on 1 shodown. "Looks, like it's just you and me huh?" Goku said with a smile and confidence. "Yeha." Yoshika answered with a bit of a smile to Goku. "You might be strong but, trust me Goku I'm gonna beat you!" "I guess we'll see then" Goku said as the final showdown was about to begin. The two went head with each other, Yoshika was still holding against her own with shot she takes while Goku tries to tag her. The showdown, was neck and neck as both tried their best against each other until, Yoshika had her gun up to Goku's body while Goku was about to tag her. When Yoshika fired there were no more paintballs in it. "Oh no, I ran out of ammo!" Yoshika cried in dismay.

"It would seem, Miyafuji has ran out of paint." Mio declared "There for, the winner of this Training exercise is Goku." "Aw man." Yoshika said in a disappointed tone. "No wait!" Goku shouted to the major which got her attention. "I want you to change the decision, to me it felt more like a draw." With what Goku had said, Mio excepted the right decision from Goku called the training a draw. Training exercises were now over for the day. Now walking in the hangar of the base was Yoshika and Lynne talking about what happened today. "You, did so good today Yoshika, I'm proud of you." Lynne complimented her comrade on a job well done. "Thank you Lynne." Yoshika thanked Lynne for the compliment. "Hey, Yoshika!" Goku shouted at yoshika to get her attention as he was walking up to them."You did really well today, how's about you and I have a rematch some day." "Sure thing Goku but, this time I won't run out of any bullets and I will win!" Yoshika declaring on a rematch. "Good, then I'll be waiting till then." Goku also declared on rematch.

**Another day for Goku and his family at the base has come and gone. What will happen next find out in the next Chapter: To Be Continued.**

**So what do you think?**

**Sorry, I didn't expect this filler to take long.**

**Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

**And don't forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

**The poll is over we have a winner**

**And please feel free to read my trailer announcement please.**


	6. Ch6: Neuroi Troopers

(Disclaimer: I don t own these 2, credit goes to their well respected owners. Please support the official release)

** Ch6:**

**Neuroi Troopers**

**A couple of days have come and go ever since Goku and his family have been living at the base with the Witches. A couple of normal neuroi have shown up since then and all so far have been defeated. With the help of Goku and his sons defeating the neuroi has been a lot more quicker. We begin the day with Goku being outside doing fighter stances and his martial arts. "He...yaaa!" Goku yelled out as he through punches. As Goku was still doing his exercises, he then noticed a familiar alley. It was Yoshika watching Goku as him do his exercises. "Morning, Goku." Yoshika said politely to Goku. "Oh hey, Yoshika sup." Goku replied. "What are doing up so early in the morning?" Yoshika questioned the Goku with concern. "I'm up practicing on my martial arts training." Goku answered her. "Really that sounds pretty cool." Yoshika sounding impressed by this. "Speaking of which, why are doing out here so early?" Goku questioned with a smile. "I'm out here to see what Sakamoto doing, you see before I ran into you I want was going to check in on her." Yoshika explained to Goku. "So she's out here too huh?, so why don't we both check in on her ok?" Goku question the witch with a smile. "Alright." Yoshika answered.**

As yoshika said was correct, the major was standing on a ledge of the island practicing her swordsmanship by wielding her blade in a lot of motions. She keeped on doing until she was got the attention of Goku and Yoshika. "Hey, Major what up?" Goku greeted her on this fine morning. "Miyafuji, Son, Morning." Mio greeted the 2. "What brings you 2 out here together?" "Well, I was going to see how you were doing but, then I ran into Goku doing sort of the same thing what you usually do." Yoshika explained to the major. "Is that so?" Mio said in a small question with smile. "Yeah, she's right." Goku also said with smile as he was rubbing his head. "I was out here doing my martial arts training until, Yoshika hear got my attention." The major then went into smile at what she is hearing "I must say Son, you and your family have been quite helpful these past days." Mio complimented Goku for what he's done for over the past couple of days. "Gee thanks." Goku replied back. Then out of the blum his stomach started to grumble. "Speaking of which, I'm starting to get hungry." Goku said as held his stomach. "Right, lets go back and eat." Mio said to the 2. "Yes Ma'am" Yoshika responded back. "Now you're talking Major." Goku responded back. The Major then gave a bit a small at Goku, which sort of got his attention. "What is it?" Goku question with a concerned look on her face. "You don't have to call Major." Mio said in a calm voice. "Just like Miyafuji, you don't have to call me that." "Ok?" Goku said with a bit of confusion. "So Mio then, I mean that's what I heard Commander Minna call you." "That's completely fine." Mio answered. "Now lets head back." "Right!" Goku and Yoshika at the same time with smiles on their faces.

Meanwhile in a neuroi hive hovering above the ocean almost close to the town in Romagna, an evil figure entity inside the hive floats tall with a plan. "Hmm, It has been a couple of days since I created one." The dark figure said as he was scheming. "I suggest now is time to more of my plan to action." The hive then roared as though it was speaking to the figure. "Don't worry I can assure you that this whole planet will be ours this time." The figure replied back to the neuroi hive. "Now let's see what will do the trick for time?" "Ah I know, I'll just send in our new neuroi troopers, that way they can show that mean business." "And know where to send them."

Back at the base, we find our heroes in the base's dining hall eating. Once again, the boys were sitting down while trying to stuff their faces with food. And also, once the girls were a little shocked at how boys ate. "What is up with those boys and their eating habits?" Barkhorn questioned in a displeased tone. "You know my husband, doesn't know when he had enough until he says." Chichi said in a annoyed tone. "Hey Mio, what are we going to do today?" Goku questioned the Major. "Mio!?" Perrine thought in shock that Goku called the major by her first name. _"First it was Miyafuji calling the Major by her last name, now this alien she hardly knows is calling her by her first name!?"_ "You'll find out soon enough Goku." Mio answered to Goku. "We're going a lot more training today, so everybody get ready." "With these boys, I doubt it's not going to be easy." Barkhorn sighed in an unpleasant kind of tone. "What's a matter Gertrude you don't like training with us?" Goten questioned with a smile. "That's Captain Barkhorn to you!" Barkhorn yelled to Goten in a annoyed tone. "My name is not that funny you little…." Barkhorn was then cut off by the emergency sirens, which caught everybody's attention. "Enemy neuroi is in pursuit!" Minna yelled in a serious voice. "Everybody get to the hanger and get ready to fight!" Mio commanded them in a serious tone. "Right!" They said together in serious voices.

They were all making their way down to the hanger running as fast as they can. As they were running heard and felt a bit of an explosion. "Wooh, What was that!?" Shirley said in a bit of surprised tone. "I don't know but, it can be good." Minna replied to Shirley's question. They have made finally made to the hanger which was open to see what's going on. Everyone who was there was in shock to what they were seeing. In the sky hovering above the base were a dozen of these kind of sentient looking neuroi. They were black and red like any other neuroi with these strange looking parts of their bodies, which seemed to look a little familiar to Goku as they were blasting sides of the base. "What...the hell are those things, neuroi?" Mio said in a displeased surprised voice. "Whatever they are, there attacking base!" Minna said in dismay. "Girls get in your striker units now, boys help us take them down!" Mio ordered them "Right" They said together. The witches then got into their units and the boys then powered up. They then flew out at the base getting ready to fight the new threat.

The neuroi troopers stopped attacking the base and was soon got the attention of the heroes. "I'm only going to say this once, give up and leave this place once now immediately." Goku demanded they enemy in an angry tone. "Trust me, you might not want to get into a fight with all of us." The troopers then started to charge at the heroes as they were getting ready to attack. "Fine, if that's what you asked for it!" Goku yelled in anger as was getting ready to fight back along with the others. The battle has begun as there was gunshots, blast attacks were flying and combinations of kicks and punches were landing. Goku was delivering fierce attacks on the troopers which left a couple of marks on them. Gohan flew up to his father as he then realized something. "Dad, do these things look familiar to you?" Gohan questioned his father with concern and a serious tone. "Yeah, something does feel a little familiar about these things." Goku answered his son the same way.

As the witches were firing at the enemy they then began to notice about the troopers. "Oh no something's wrong here, we can't leave dents in them." Mio explained to the other witches. She then flipped up her silver eyepatch and then used her magic to look at the enemy. "Damn it, it's just what I thought, these things are like that one neuroi Goku destroyed a couple of days ago." The major cursed and revealed in a angry voice. "What?" Minna replied back at what Mio said as the others were gasped in shock. As they continued to the battle was taking a turn for the worst as the heroes were being cornered and surrounded by the neuroi troopers. "Dad there's too many of them!" Gohan yelled to his father. "Darn it!" Goku cursed in anger. As things were getting worst one of the troopers extended his claw out as it became extendable and was aim at Goku. "Goku watch out!" Yoshika yelled as she was trying to warn Goku about the claw in dismay. It was too late as the trooper's claw attached itself to Goku's right arm. Four more troopers came and did the same thing as they fired their extendable claws at Goku's other arm, both of his legs and chest, then slammed him to the ground with force. "Gaa...I can't move." Goku gasped in pain. When was pinned down to the ground by the claws, It would seem that they were getting ready for a combined beam attack using their other arms

**(Will this be the end for Goku and our heroes? Or will they triumph over these new neuroi troopers? Find out in the next Chapter)**

**: To Be Continued.**

**So what do you think?**

**Sorry, I didn't expect this filler to take long.**

**Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

**And don't forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

**The poll is over we have a winner**

**And please feel free to read my trailer announcement please if you haven't read it.**


	7. Ch7: Cavalry Has Arrived

(Disclaimer: I don t own these 2, credit goes to their well respected owners. Please support the official release)

** Ch7:**

**The Cavalry Has Arrived**

** Last time on Friends of Flight and Fight, we theft our heroes in a deadly all battle out with these Neuroi Troopers. As they were fighting them it would seem that our heroes are loosing. As the battle was taking a turn for the worst, 5 of the enemy Troopers pinned down Goku and was ready to deliver the kill. Will this be the end for our heroes? Find out right now.**

Goku was now pinned down to the ground and couldn't move. The Troopers were about to deliver the kill to our hero. "Oh no Goku!" Yoshika yelled out in dismay as She races to help Goku. "Miyafuji wait!" Mio yelled as she tried to get to Yoshika but, got caught off by the troopers. Yoshika raced as fast as she can to Goku to save him from the blast as he was pinned down. In the end she made it just in time before they blasted him. "Yoshika no, get back now!" Goku tried to warn his witch friend from the enemy's attack. "No I won't let them hurt you!" Yoshika declared as had her shield up ready for the attack.

The attack from the troopers has fired a red beam attack straight at Yoshika and hit the shield. The attack was so strong that when it hit Yoshika's shield it started to blasting her down to where Goku is pinned down. "Aaaaah!" Yoshika screamed as she was being blasted down by the beam attack. She ended up hit the ground right next to Goku in some serious pain. "Miyafuji!" Mio screamed in dismay as she saw Yoshika getting badly hurt.

"Damn you!" Mio was now charging in to help the 2 comrades until, she was caught by one different troopers extendible right claw. She tried to escape from the troopers claw but, couldn't get free. "Major!" Perrine yelled in dismay as the Major was in danger. "Mio!" Minna also yelled in dismay as Mio was in danger. "Let go of me you neuroi creep!" Mio yelled while she tries to kick the claw off with her striker unit. Meanwhile still pinned to the ground, was Goku seeing seriously hurt Yoshika lied down next to him on her back. "Yoshika….are you ok?" Goku question her with a bit of struggle as he is still being pinned to the ground by the claws. "Goku." Yoshika coughed for air as she was trying to talk to her friend. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to help you." "That's ok Yoshika, you tried your best." Goku said weakly lying next to her knowing they could probably die. The troopers were getting ready to attack again with the same beam attack at the 2 heroes on the ground.

"So, this might it huh?" Goku said weakly with a bit of a smile. "Well Yoshika it was nice meeting you." "Yeah, I suppose so." Yoshika responded weakly to her pinned downed friend. The troopers were now ready to fire their attack at the 2. "No, Son!, Miyafuji!" Mio yelled in dismay because of her friend's soon to be demise. "Dad!" Gohan yelled with anger and dismay in his voice. "Daddy!" Goten also yelled in dismay.

It would now seem that to be certain doom for Goku and Yoshika as they were about to be hit for a second time. The troopers have now fired the at them as it was firing at a good speed coming close to the 2. The was taking a turn for the worst as both of them were about to die until, out of no where a big blue energy attack came and was able to engulf the troopers beam attack which was about to hit Goku and Yoshika. Goku and the witchling were a bit stunned by what just happened. As they were still a bit stunned another big blue energy attack came out of no where and hit the troopers who fired and pinned down Goku which, ended up destroying them.

When the Neuroi Troopers that pinned down our saiyan savior were destroyed, Goku was once again able to move and managed to get the 5 detached neuroi claws off him. "Goku what just happened?" Yoshika questioned Goku in a bit confused tone as she was trying to get on her feet. "Kakarot!" A voice shouted out to Goku by his saiyan name and manage to get most of the others attention. "How many times do I have to tell you, if anyone going to end your life it's going to be me no one else, Especially not some over rated alien machines." The witches and Goku were looking around to where the voice that just said all that was coming from. The voice seemed to have come from the sky and was then found by a man floating in the air. The man floating in the air was a bit similar to Goku's height but, a bit shorter, he had big black spikey and pointy hair, and had fair skin. What the man was wearing was blue tights with a matching tank top with white gloves and matching white man that saved Goku and Yoshika from certain doom was none other than Goku's friend and rival also the prince of all saiyans Vegeta.

"Vegeta it's you." Goku said in a bit of an excited voice. "Goku you know that guy?" Yoshika questioned in concern. "Yeah, he's a saiyan just like me." Goku answered Yoshika a confident tone. "Not to mention Vegeta is my rival." "Your rival?" Yoshika said in a question. "Kakarot, you better have a good explanation for all this." Vegeta confronted Goku as he was hovering down to Goku's level. "I'll explain later, and what are doing here anyway?" Goku said and questioned to the prince of all saiyans. "You fool, did you honestly think that we would let you have a the fun." Vegeta questioned in serious tone. "We?" Goku said in confusion.

Still being surrounded the witches and Goku's sons were still struggling to beat the neuroi troopers. One group of troopers were surrounding Shirley and Francesca who were pinned against each other back to back. It would seem the two witches were doomed until out of no where, 2 green stretchy arms with some pink parts on them came from the bottom of troopers and punctured holes through 2 of troopers' heads caused them to be destroyed. when the green arms were done destroying 2 of the troopers they came back to the person they were attached to and revealed that the person was a man whose body also green with pointy ears, wearing orange small shoes, dark blue pants with a matching gi, a bit of a lighter blue belt, white chest piece with shoulder pads and a cape and also wearing a white and purple turban on his head. "Aaah, who's the big scary green guy?" Francesca question with a little worry in her voice. "Lets just hope he's not with the enemy" Shirley said in the same as Francesca did. "Would you calm down, I'm on your side." The green man said a bit annoyed. "Piccolo, you came." Gohan said and revealed Piccolo with a smile. "Gohan,these things." Piccolo said to his student about the troopers. "I know, I also sense something familiar about these things." Gohan finished what Piccolo was going to say. "Well then, lets show these machines what we got." Piccolo declared with confidence.

As things were getting a bit more better for the heroes, another group of troopers were surrounding Goten, Eila, Barkhorn, and Perrine. With no where else to go the 4 heroes had to keep on standing their ground with their guard up. All seemed lost for the 4 heroes as they were outnumbered until, a yellowish blast of energy hit one of troopers in the back. When the attack hit the trooper, another kid boy came into play. He was a young boy who was a bit similar to Goten's with purple bull cut like hair and blue eyes. What the boy was wearing were darkish yellowish shoes, a pair of darkish green pants with a matching no sleeves shirt, and wearing a oranges martial-arts belt. "Hey Goten, what's up." The new boy said to Goten with a smile. "Trunks you're here too?" Goten replied and revealed the boy's name was Trunks with excitement. "Ah Ha, I mean it's not like I'm going to let you have all the fun." Trunks replied back with confidence. "Oh great." Perrine sighed in annoyance. "More, saiyan brats." Barkhorn also sighed in annoyance. "By the way Goten, who are the girls and why aren't wearing any pants?" Trunks questioned his best friend with a smile. "Shut Up!" the 3 witches shouted together in annoyance.

As the other heroes were fighting with now the aided help from Vegeta, Piccolo, and Trunks, Major Mio sakamoto was still having a hard time trying to get the trooper's claw off her. "I had enough of this!" Mio yelled in anger as she pulled out her sword and was about to cut the claw off. "Reppuzan!" With fierce force the Major used the Reppumaru to cut the claw clean off her. To this Mio was surprised see that her sword did damage to the trooper and gave her a great idea. "Mio!" Minna yelled out in a concern for Mio as she flies up next to her. "Mio, are you alright?" "I'm fine, I just came up with an idea that can completely turn this fight around." Mio replied and explained to Minna of the situation."Everyone listen, use your magic to be beat the enemy, it and help the others." Minna commanded the other witches by using her communicator in her ear. "Yes, Ma'am!" The other responded at the sametime like soldiers.

"Can you still move Yoshika?" Goku questioned the badly hurt witch as he slowly lifts and carries her up. "I might be hurt real badly but, I can still fight." Yoshika answered with pride. "Goku, let take care of Yoshika from here." Lynne said to the saiyan as flew down next to him. "Alright, thanks Lynne." Goku replied back to her in a serious tone. "Now everyone, let end this!" after what Goku yelled out the heroes began to fight back against the neuroi troopers. During the fight Goku, Vegeta, and the kids transformed into super saiyan, while Gohan and Piccolo powered up. The battle was getting intense as combinations of striking blows by both Goku and his friends and Witches were destroying the neuroi troopers one by one. Some of the troopers were blasted down while the others destroyed by physical the end it was now down to 2 troopers left. Out of desperation knowing they would lose, the 2 troopers were going to make a hasty retreat. As Goku and Vegeta saw the 2 troopers flying away, they knew that wasn't going to happen. "No you don't, ready Vegeta." Goku questioned Vegeta in a serious tone. "Kamehame ...Haa!" "Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta yelled as he and Goku fried their signature attacks at the retreating troopers. Their attacks intertwine with each other and managed to hit the Troopers thus destroying them.

With all the trooper destroyed it seem without a doubt the winners today were our 17 heroes who stood tall in victory over the enemy. "Man, that was a hard battle we went through." Goku said in relief with a smile. "You said it Goku" Mio agreed with relief with what Goku said. "I still can't believe you 3 made it, and how did know where we were?" Goku questioned Vegeta in a bit of confusion. "You idiot, do you really think wouldn't know where you were all this time?" Vegeta questioned Goku with a bit of attitude. "Not really, mom told us that you were on vacation and dad here got mad because, he wasn't invited." Trunks explained with a mocking tone. "Quiet you!" Vegeta yelled in annoyance to his only son. With what Vegeta said it caused everyone to laugh. "Hahahahaha!" everyone laughed out loud except for Vegeta for what Trunks said. As others were laughing Yoshika began to cough which got everybody's attention to stop."Yoshika are you ok?" Lynne questioned Yoshika in concern for her. "I'm fine, just a little banged up trying to help Goku" Yoshika replied back in injured voice. "Ah man, if only we had…" Goku said as he was about to be cut off by Piccolo. "I'm way ahead of you." Piccolo said as he was handing out a small pouch. "Wow thanks Piccolo." Goku thanked Piccolo for the pouch. "Since I knew you were going to fight, I came prepared with them." Piccolo explained to Goku. "Wow eat one of these Senzu Bean Yoshika, you'll feel a lot more better." Goku declared with a smile. "Senzu Bean?" Yoshika said confusedly while in a quieter tone. When she ate the bean she was surprised at the results of what happen, as her eyes lit up and felt her energy coming back.

"Hey, I feel better again." She said with excitement. "Speaking of which Kakarot, who are these girls who don't wear pants? Vegeta questioned Goku in a bit of confusion. "It's a long story." Mio answered the prince's question. "Why do you guys have to ask that question?" Eila questioned in a bit of annoyance. "Anyway may I ask you 3 if you can stay here until Goku and his family's vacation is over?, Like Goku and his boys here we could really use people like you." Mio explained to the 3 of the situation. "Yeah come on Vegeta, Why don't you join us till then?" Goku said to the other saiyan. "Fine, but only if stay out of my." Vegeta replied back to the questions. "If Dad and Goten are here, then looks like I'm in." Trunks answered with a smile. "I got nothing better to do, so I'm in." Piccolo declared with a smirk. "Then it's all settled you 3 and the Sons will help us until the vacation is over." Mio declared with confidence.

**And so 3 great warriors have now become 6 great warriors who will help 501st. What will happen when 3 more join in cause? Will they ever find out where the Troopers come from? Find out in the next Chapter.**

**: To Be Continued.**

**So what do you think?**

**Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

**And don't forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

**And please feel free to read my trailer announcement please if you haven't read it.**


	8. Ch8: Neuroi General

(Disclaimer: I don t own these 2, credit goes to their well respected owners. Please support the official release)

** Ch8:**

**Neuroi General**

** Last time on Friends of Flight and Fight, we left our 14 heroes in a desperate battle against the enemy neuroi troopers. All seemed lost for the heroes until 3 familiar allies came to their aid. Goku's rival and the prince of all saiyans Vegeta, The namekian and Gohan's mentor Piccolo, And Vegeta's son and Goten's best friend Trunks. Now that they are also living at the base until the vacation is over, what will happen now over the next few days? Find out right now.**

Before we get to our heroes, back at the neuroi hive where the troopers came from. The enemy figure in the hive has decided to make his next move. "Hmm...It is finally time that I make myself clear." The mysterious enemy declared in a bit of a metallic voice. The hive roared and communicated with the enemy about his plan. "Don't you worry, I'll have those pesky fools done in no time." The figure replied back to the hive. "I'm mean after all that is one of the reasons why, you made me general of the neuroi and besides I've been waiting this for this day and moment to get...my revenge."

Meanwhile as another few days or so have passed by now, and our heroes were having some fun time while being at the base. Some of the passed few or so have ended with even more training and regular neuroi being destroyed by the witches and the 6 warriors. For now everything is going quite smoothly. while the others were back at the base Barkhorn, Hartmann, and Piccolo were on patrol in the sky looking if there is any trouble nearby.

"Man, this sucks!" Hartmann sighed of boredom. "How come we had to go and search the area, while the others are back at the base relaxing?" "Stop your complaining Hartmann." Gertrude stickly. "The more you complain more time it takes." "Well did we a least have to bring the angry looking green guy?" Erica whispered a sighing question to Barkhorn. "I think Goten or Trunks better." "I can hear you." Piccolo said sounding annoyed at Hartmann's comment. Hartmann then felt worried that Piccolo was going to do something mean to her when their mission was done. "And would you 2 quit your whining, we're not here to have fun." Piccolo stated clearly to his 2 witch allies. "Why are you telling this to me?, I'm not the one who's complaining here." Barkhorn questioned Piccolo in a mad voice. "That might be, but you're the one who should have picked someone else who it's hartmann to come along with us." Piccolo replied back in annoyed tone.

The witch and the namekian kept on arguing until something caught Hartmann's eyes. "Hey, What's that?" Hartmann said in confusion, while also grabbing Hartmann and Piccolo's attention. What got their attention turned out to be the mysterious figure from the one neuroi hive near Romagna. The figure was wearing a brown cloak not revealing some parts of his body including his face. The only things that manage to show were his strange looking feet and the tip of something in between his feet. "What's that supposed to be?" Barkhorn said in confusion about the entity. "What ever it is I don't like it" Piccolo said in a displease tone. "Lets just take it out and go back." "Right." The 2 witches said at the sametime.

The 3 allies have flewn up to confront the figure and decided to surround with guns pointed and stances at it not allowing it to escape it's fate. "Where do you think your going?" Piccolo questioned with a grin. "No where seems to the answer." Barkhorn answered the question. "Hm hm hm hm hm." the figure chuckled with confidence. "Ah since when do neuroi have a sense of humor?" Hartmann question in a bit of a nervous tone. "Do you 3 honestly think you can beat me." The figure said with confidence in his voice. "Scratch that, since when do neuroi talk?" Barkhorn questioned in a serious tone. "This must be one those kind of neuroi that we destroyed a few days ago." Piccolo said in a serious tone as he made an observation about the foe. "Interesting, it would seem I have the pleasure in fighting two little girls and the Namekian." The foe stated with once again confidence.

With what the mysterious enemy said shocked Piccolo a bit and made him take his fighting stance. "Who are you, and how do you know my race." Piccolo said in an angered voice. "All in due time Namekian, until now you can call me the General of the Neuroi." The enemy revealed his ranking name to his opponents. "General?" Barkhorn said in confusion. "I didn't know neuroi had ranking officers." Hartmann said in confusion. "Hmm, just what makes you think that you'll beat us because of your rank he that high?" Piccolo said with a serious grin. The 3 didn't see it but, under the Neuroi Generals cloak he had a wicked smirk on his face.

Meanwhile back at the base the others were all in the dining hall enjoy some nice cooked meals once again made by Chichi and Yoshika. Everyone was at the table watching the the saiyans trying to devour their food again which also once again gave them a worried look on the other witches face. "Seriously, how much food do you saiyans need!?" Eila question in a bit of anger. "Like I keep saying, those don't play around when it comes to eating." Chichi sighed in a serious tone. "So tell me Kakarot, how long do we have to stay here." Vegeta questioned Goku. "I really don't know for sure but, it might be soon." Goku said while he was still stuffing his face. "Hey, why does Vegeta keep calling Goku Kakarot?" Yoshika said in confusion. "That's dad's saiyan name." Gohan answered Yoshika's question. "Saiyan name?" She replied back. "Yeah, before dad came to Earth as a baby he was first named Kakarot." Gohan explained. "And that's what Vegeta's been calling him ever since."

As the boys were still eating, Perrine had an annoyed look on her face and decided to speak up about it. "I can't tell who are pigs when it comes to eating, men or you saiyans." Perrine said all snobby like. "And what's that's suppose to mean?" Vegeta answered to her comment. "It means you saiyans are nothing but, muscle headed slobs." She retorted back. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Vegeta questioned back while being annoyed by Perrine. "I am the Prince of All Saiyans and who are you to mock me!" "Well I'm Perrine Clostermann and have the right." She retorted back with anger. "You're really starting to annoy me!" Vegeta said in a ticked off tone. The 2 of them began to argue back and forth which cause other to be in a worried state. "Things are getting intense around here." Sanya said in a bit of a nervous tone. " I can't believe there's someone who just like both Barkhorn and Perrine at the same time." Elia whispered to Sanya in a nervous tone.

Meanwhile, still fighting the enemy, Piccolo, Barkhorn, and Hartmann were a struggle against the new mysterious foe. Both Hartmann and Barkhorn have sustained some injuries during fight, as Barkhorn was bleed from the left side of her forehead while holding her stomach and Hartmann was also holding her stomach as she got a bit of a big cut. As for Piccolo, he was still hold against his own while holding his right arm which was bleeding purple blood.

"Is that you 3 got?" The enemy teased them with a question. "I thought you 3 were going to get rid of me, I guess you were wrong." "Man... he's strong." Hartmann said so weakly. "Hartmann…. get out of here." Barkhorn ordered hartmann as she got in front of her. "We'll take here." Piccolo said as he took of his weights and turban and to revealed that he had antinous. "Go back to the base and warn the others of this, not to mention with that injury you have you won't live for long." He finished. "Right!" Hartmann said like soldier and began fly back to the base. "Where do you think your going?" The General said as he was ready to go after Hartmann. "Oh no you don't!" Piccolo said as was manage to block the General before he got to Hartmann. Piccolo released a powerful kick at his which only manage to cut a bit of the hood of the clothe. At that moment Piccolo manage to see the General's face, which then filled the namekian with absolute shock. "Ah...No way!" Piccolo gasped as he saw the General's face. "You're suppose to be dead!"

Back the base as Vegeta and Perrine were still arguing, Goku and the other saiyans manage to pick up on something which caused them to be concerned. "Is there something wrong?" Mio said with concern for the others. "Something's wrong." Goku answered Mio in a disturbed tone. "I sense 3 powers fading and there dropping fast, which means someones in trouble." As fast they can, the saiyans and the remaining witches race outside to see what's going on. When they were outside near the hanger of the base the heroes began to look around. What caught the their eyes and attention was a bleeding Erica Hartmann holding her stomach lying face down on her side on the ground a bit unconscious. With one look at her the heroes were a state of shock to this.

"Hartmann!" Mio yelled in shock. "Erica!" Minna next yelled in dismay. Everyone rushed towards the extremely injured to help her wound, Goku then picked her up to see if she was ok and check out her wound. "Aww man, her wound's deep!" Yoshika pointed out to the others. "Gohan!" Goku yelled at his oldest son signalize for the situation. "I'm on it!" Gohan yelled as he threw a senzu bean to his father to help heal the injured Hartmann. "Here Hartmann eat this." Goku said to the injured Erica. With a couple of chews and one gulp Hartmann's eyes popped open and in a couple of seconds, she was completely healed.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Minna said in a bit of relief. "Hartmann, what the hell happened?" Mio questioned her comrade as Goku gently puts Hartmann down. "Some scary looking was beating us and says he is the General of the Neuroi." Hartmann explains to her friends of their situation. "General of the Neuroi?" Minna asked in confusion. "Hold on, where's Barkhorn?" Mio questioned her. "And Piccolo?" Gohan added on to the question.

"Looking for these 2?" A voice out of no where said which got the rest of the heroes attention. The belong to the cloaked hooded figure known as the Neuroi General. The General's right hand he holding an injured Piccolo by the belt of his pants while, in his left he holding an injured Barkhorn by the collar of her jacket. "Barkhorn!" Mio yelled in dismay. "Trudy!" Minna and Hartmann also yelled in dismay. "Piccolo!" Gohan yelled in dismay as well. "Let'em them go now!" Goku yelled at the General with anger. "As, you wish." The General replied back to the saiyan. "These, weren't much of a challenge any way." The General tossed both the injured comrades as they were like yesterdays trash. Gohan and Goten have managed to grab the 2 from any further injuries.

"Hmm, it been a long time hasn't it Goku?" The General said as he was floating down to the ground. With what Goku heard he surprised to hear what the enemy had just said. "And I see the other saiyan is still around along with your brat who's all grown up." "What I also see is that their 2 more of you saiyan filth that I don't really recognize." "Starts talking!" Goku demanded the enemy to explain with anger. "Who are you, and how do you know so much about us?!" "It has been a while since we crossed paths." The General said with a grin. "I suppose it's about time to take a trip down memory lane." The General then took off his cloak and when Goku and the other saw who was under it they went into state of shock.

The Neuroi General revealed to be a bit tall and muscular alien looking neuroi figure with 3 toes on each foot and a long tail and glowing red eyes. What he also had were 2 red neuroi gems. One was on near chest and ribs while the other was on his head as some weird bump looking thing. "C..Cooler!" Goku yelled in disbelief as the General turn out to be Goku's old foe Cooler. "But...How?!"

**The Neuroi enemy is revealed to be Cooler. How is Cooler still alive? and will our heroes be able to stop him? Find out in the next Chapter.**

_**(**__Side Note:_ Cooler basically looks like a Meta-Cooler but, more Neuroi if you're wondering.**)**

**: To Be Continued.**

**So what do you think and tell me in the reviews?**

**Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

**And once again PLEASE leave your reviews I really can't tell if you guys are still reading and following along with this story and can't really stress that enough.**

**And don't forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

**And please feel free to read my trailer announcement please if you haven't read it.**


	9. Ch9: Cooler the Neuroi

(Disclaimer: I don t own these 2, credit goes to their well respected owners. Please support the official release)

** Ch9:**

**Cooler the Neuroi**

**Last time on Friends of Flight and Fight, we our heroes relaxing at the base while Piccolo, Barkhorn, and Hartmann were out patrolling the area. All seemed peaceful until, A powerful new, yet old mysterious foe who calls himself the Neuroi General shows up out of no where and has already taken out the 3 heroes. Sensing their friend's lives depleting, Goku and the others race to their fiends aid only to find 3 injured comrades. As they battle was about to commence, the General revealed to be Goku's old foe Cooler. What will happen to our heroes as they take on the new and improved Cooler? Find right now.**

"C..Cooler!" Goku yelled in disbelief as the General turn out to be Goku's old foe Cooler. "But...How?!" "Goku, you guys know him?" Mio questioned the Goku and the others about the foe in front of them. Goku shook his head yes to the major and decided to explain the situation. "That's Cooler, an old enemy of ours." Goku explained to the Mio who the general is. "Old enemy?" Yoshika said in a concerned disturbed tone. "That's right." Cooler replied back in a confident tone. "I'm old enemy of theirs and must say I was waiting when you would come along so I can finally kill you." "This doesn't make any sense!" Vegeta said in confusion and anger. "I destroyed that chip a long time ago back on new planet Namek!"

"That might have been true but, there was more to the story then you think." Cooler replied to Vegeta with a wicked smile. "Please, allow me to explain how I'm still alive." Cooler now tries explain his story. "It's true, back on Namek you did defeated me and destroyed my chip when I was connected to the Big Gete Star but, what you didn't know was made a back plan if I had ever fail again." "For you see, I made myself another backup chip installed in the left side of my face before you defeated me the 2nd time."

"As the side of my face drifted into space, it eventually reached Earth's orbit in which then fell into a neuroi hive nearby here. While the side of my face was in there I was then able to communicate with the hive itself and learned from what it told me and decided to make me their general. And then the neuroi was able constructed me a new body that was made from technology from the Big Gete Star and the technology of the neuroi itself. A type of body that is which similar to the Meta-Coolers and also my own."

"In which you see me here today standing before your very eyes." From what they heard from Cooler, all the heroes were a bit nervous and shaking a bit too. "Hmm, how I long I wished for this to happen." Cooler said with a grin. "I hoping to kill you and everyone else earlier with the first neuroi I sent into Britannia before you destroyed it." "Wait...You were one who made that first neuroi I destroyed when I got there?" Goku question with shock in his voice. "That's right I was." Cooler admitted to the saiyan. "And those things we fought a few days ago that were attacking the base?" Goku questioned in anger. "That was also me." Cooler once again admitted to him.

_"That's why we couldn't even scratch it."_ The Major thought in her mind. "It's true, the things I constructed to kill you were made from both the Star's technology and Neuroi's technology just like me." Cooler revealed. "All those attempts were all part of my revenge taking fold." "But why now and then?" Mio demanded for answer. "If you had these abilities for quit some time ago, why didn't you these things earlier?" "I merely wanted to take my time with this, so I can watch all my enemies be killed at once." Cooler answered.

Just then from out of nowhere multiple neuroi troopers appeared from the sky landing behind Cooler. "Ah great, those things again." Eila said in anger. "As I said before, the neuroi troopers I made are made the same way as me." Cooler stated again. "What you can also see is, that they were made like the same models as the Cyclopian Guards back on Namek." "So that's why look familiar." Piccolo said as he and Barkhorn were now fully healed thanks to the senzu beans.

"I glad I made you troopers before I came here, leave Goku to me and get rid of the others." Cooler commanded the troopers to eliminate the other heroes besides Goku. "If that's what you then find, I'll be happy to take you down again." Goku declared to his old enemy then transforming into a super saiyan. The big battle was about to begin as, everyone was staring down at their enemies getting ready to fight. With piece of rock falls to break the silence, the troopers come charging at the others as Goku and Cooler moved so they could fight alone.

The battle between Cooler and his army against Goku and his allies has finally commenced Mio leading the others while Goku goes up against Cooler. "Everyone Attack!" Mio yelled leading the charge to attack the enemy. With a couple of attacks from the warriors some of the troopers were destroyed. The witches were also holding against their own with their own attacks using some of their magic abilities to destroy the enemy troopers.

The heroes seemed to be do well but, having a bit more difficulty taking them all down. "Darn it!, there's too many to fight!" Vegeta declared "There's gotta be a way to get rid of them all." Minna agreed with Vegeta. With what the 2 allies just said, the 2 young boys had an idea to solve this problem.

"Hey Goten, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Trunks questioned his friend with a smirk. "Yeah, lets do it Trunks!" Goten replied with a smile. The 2 boys took the same stance but, looked opposite from each other like a mirror. "Fuuu...Sion...Ha!" they both said at the same time as they connect their fingers together. A flash of light came and revealed that the boys have become the begin know as Gotenks.

"Ahh!, the 2 brats became one mega brat!" Perrine said as she was startled by the boys fusing into one being. "That's awesome!" Francesca and Hartmann said loudly at the same time in amazement of the fusion. "Of course, you 2 would be that fond of it." Barkhorn sighed at the 2 witches. "Alright!, now oversized wind-up toys are going face the hero of justice Gotenks." Gotenks said in cocky attitude. With no time at all Gotenks transformed into a super saiyan and began to spit out multiple ghost versions of himself. "Ok, that a little creepy." Eila said as a reaction to seeing the ghost.

"Ok I hope you creeps are ready, cause here they come." Gotenks declared as he was getting ready to launch his attack on the neuroi threat. "Go get'em ghost." Gotenks launched his ghost at the enemies to turn this fight around. As the ghost made contacted with the troopers it which then pulled down their lower eyelids, stuck out their tongues to annoy the troopers and then exploded, causing the rest of the trooper to be destroyed. "And that's how it's done!" Gotenks said with confidence as he crossed his arms and made 2 piece signs with his fingers.

Meanwhile, things are getting heated up in the battle between Goku and the new neuroi Cooler. Both Cooler and Goku were holding against one another multiple series of serious punches and kick combinations. When Cooler dodged Goku last attack he fired a neuroi like energy ball which, Goku then reflected away with ease and began to charge at him to deliver a wicked punch. Cooler managed to catch the punch with his hand and delivered a strong punch to Goku's face of his own that caused Goku to get pushed back a little. Cooler then followed up by firing small neuroi like beams from all 10 of his fingers. It didn't look as though Goku would be able to dodge his attack.

When Cooler's attack hit head on, smoke then appeared where Goku was standing. Cooler then decided to look and saw something that interested him a bit with concern. When he saw Goku he looked a little different. Goku's super saiyan hair was back a little which also included his strands of hair except, for one strand stick out in the middle. Goku was no longer a super saiyan but, a super saiyan 2. "Interesting, it would seem you changed." Cooler pointed out Goku's new form.

"I hope your ready now Cooler, cause this is the power of super saiyan 2." Goku said to his foe. The fight once again has imploded when Cooler came charging at Goku to deliver a fierce punch. The punch connected to Goku's face but, was hardly affected by it as then, Goku went on the offense and began to connect a combination of blows to Cooler. One kick from Goku manage hit Cooler in the stomach and knock him back a little. Cooler then fired neuroi like death beam from his index finger at Goku. Goku reflected Cooler's beam away from him with ease with one swat upward.

"Hmm, not bad saiyan, I see you got stronger over the past years." Cooler said in a serious tone. "Hmm, I see you're still evil as before." Goku said with a serious smirk. "I hope your ready to go down again." Before the 2 could say anything else to each other, the other heroes were finished with their fight with the troopers and came to aide Goku in his battle with Cooler. "Goku!" Yoshika called out to her friend. "We're glad to see that you're ok Son." Mio said with relief. "Thanks, I see you manage to take care of his cronies." Goku pointed out. "Obviously Kakarot, did you honestly think we would be defeated by those tin cans?" Vegeta said with arrogance.

_"So, my troopers failed did they, I'm guesting that's what I get for letting a bunch of half mindless machines do my work for me."_ Cooler thought when he found out about the troopers. "Give up now Cooler, your army is destroyed, you're outnumbered, and you're out matched." Goku warned Cooler to surrender. Everything was looking well for our heroes until, Cooler let out a smirk. "Hmm Hmm Hmm." Cooler chucked with his mouth closed.

"What's so funny?" Goku said in a serious tone. "Tell me something saiyan, I know you remember the second time we fought but, do you remember the first time we fought?" Cooler trying to remind Goku. "Yeah I remember, so what?" Goku replied and question cooler a serious tone. "Back then, there was something I used to do that I able to do on Namek but, since now I'm in this new body I'll be able to do it again." Cooler explaining to Goku. "I can transform."

"What?!" Goku yelled in disbelief. "Transform?" Mio said silently "Is that even possible?" "Here saiyan let remind you and show you my true terror." Cooler said as was getting ready to transform. The ground began to shake rapidly which the warriors and the witches were having a hard time trying to keep their balance. "What's happening?!" Yoshika yelled out loud.

Cooler's body began to bulk up even his tail. What happens next is Cooler's wrist, shoulders, tip of his tail, and head began to shape right before their very eyes. Even Cooler's eyes began to change as they have become more blood red. With all that Cooler's transformation was now complete.

"Now it's time Super Saiyan, now it's time for you all to die!" Cooler said he puts on his mouth peice.

**Now that Cooler has reached his full and transformed, will our heroes be able to win? or will they all be annihilated by Cooler?**

**Find out in the next chapter.**

**: To Be Continued.**

**So what do you think and tell me in the reviews?**

**Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

**And once again PLEASE leave your reviews I really can't tell if you guys are still reading and following along with this story and can't really stress that enough.**

**And don't forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**


	10. Ch10: Cooler's Onslaught

(Disclaimer: I don t own these 2, credit goes to their well respected owners. Please support the official release)

** Ch10:**

**Cooler's Onslaught**

** Last time on Friends of Flight, We left our heroes going up against the Neuroi Cooler and his crony Neuroi troopers. The witches along the other heroes manage to destroy the troopers with help of Goten and Trunks fusing to become the fusion warrior Gotenks. As for Goku he was holding against his own against Cooler while becoming a Super Saiyan 2. As Cooler was on the ropes, he decided to Transform into his final and stronger form. Will our heroes be able to defeat Cooler now that he's transformed? Find out right now.**

Standing there in horror and disbelief, our heroes now feel that things were not going to easy since Cooler has now transformed into his final form. Cooler looks at the heroes with wicked confidence in his eyes and decides to speak up. "What's the matter saiyan?" Cooler mocked Goku in a deeper voice. "Scared to see me back in this form in your very eyes?" "You've gotta be kidding me." Goku said in disbelief at Cooler's transformation. "He was able to transformed form back into that thing again."

"I see you're still familiar with my final form." Cooler taunted Goku about his final form. "And as you can already tell, in my transformed state I've have become much more stronger then I was the last few times I fought you." "Everyone must be careful, he has become a lot more stronger now that he has transformed." Mio warned the others of Cooler's power.

"As you can already tell, things are not going to be easy for you all." Cooler intimidated the heroes. "And don't think I haven't forgot about you Strike Witches, the neuroi has told me all about you but, first I going to enjoy killing you Goku." At that moment Vegeta heard that, he got real angry and decided to step forward. "Oh no you don't, this saiyan is mine and mine alone to defeat." Vegeta yelled in rage.

With that being said from Vegeta he transformed into a super saiyan in pure anger. "Heeeraaaaah!" Vegeta yelled and charged at Cooler with fury in heart. "No Vegeta, wait!" Goku warned Vegeta rushing towards Cooler but, was already too late.

Vegeta rushed in for the attack and was about to deliver a wicked kick to Cooler however, Cooler was able to catch Vegeta's leg and gripped it tightly. "Whaat?!" Vegeta yelled in disbelief. "Pretty nice try but now, it's my turn now." Cooler declared to Vegeta in a serious then squeezed Vegeta's arm real tightly which, cause Vegeta to howl in pain. While Cooler was still holding on to Vegeta's leg, he delivered powerful punches to his head and body. When he was done with Vegeta, he threw him by the leg he was holding on to into a pillar that was outside of the base.

"Vegeta!" Gohan yelled in shock as he saw his comrade being tossed like a rag doll. "Attack!" Mio yelled out to the others to attack Cooler head on. The heroes came charging at Cooler with pure force trying to take him down. Some of the witches seemed on the offensive until, Cooler manage to badly wound the 11 of them with some fierce blows of swat aways, punches, kicks, and tail whips.

It was even a bit more difficult for the warriors as Gohan came charging in the air at Cooler but, ended up with a strong striking punch to the stomach and an ax handle to the spine by Cooler. Causing Gohan to crash down into the ground face first leaving a big a crater in the ground. Piccolo then came into the battle by delivering a combination of kicks which, had no effects on Cooler whatsoever. Cooler then delivered a strong kick of his own to the stomach of the Namekian then, back hand him to the ground.

As Cooler was doing away with others, Gotenks was ready next to take on Cooler. "Hey, ugly alien robot looking dude!" Gotenks called to Cooler getting his attention. "I hope you're ready to fight, because when I'm done with you, you're going to sorry you ever messed with us!" Gotenks came charging in at Cooler with force. "Is that so?" Cooler questioned with wickedness in his voice. Gotenks was about to deliver a powerful punch but, ended up with Cooler grabbing the fist with his massive hand. "Here's a little something I'm not going to feel sorry for!" Cooler then manage to give Gotenks a fierce clubbing blow to the top of Gotenks's head causing him to crash down and splitting back into unconscious Goten and Trunks.

It was now down to Goku and Cooler as both of were delivering fierce and powerful combinations of strikes and dodges. It would seem that Goku was still hanging in there until, he didn't manage to dodge one of Coolers's attacks. The attack Cooler gave Goku manage to caught him off guard and then delivered to Goku some more brutal combos to causing Goku to be injured and having his orange gi and half of his blue under shirt to be torn up. As things were getting worst, the last attack Cooler manage to fire a barrage of red spheres at Goku from every angle using his quick speed. As the attack was done Goku then fell to the ground still in super saiyan 2 form.

Everyone was now down either unconscious or trying to get back up and continue to fight. Cooler was the one left standing and was admiring at what he done. "Hahaha!" Cooler laughed in wickedness. "What's wrong?, I thought you all were defeat me but, it would seem you all guessed wrong." Just as Cooler could say or do anything else, his attention was grabbed when he saw Goku still hardly able to be standing panting for breath. "It seems you're still able to stand after everything I done to you." "I...might...be wounded Cooler but,...I won't be defeated by someone like you." Goku declared while panting to Cooler. "Will see about that, this one blast attack should do the trick." Cooler said with confidence getting ready to fire the final blow.

With that being said Cooler fired a red beam shot blast to deliver the final blow to the saiyan warrior. It would seemed all would be lost for Goku as the blast was going to hit him. When the blast hit smoke began to appear out of no where. As the smoke cleared up, it revealed that Goku was unharmed and the attack was blocked by Yoshika standing in front of Goku and her magical shield being up. "Yoshika no, get back it's not safe." Goku said with concern for his witchling friend. "Miyafuji...get back!" Mio yelled weakly to Yoshika while she's on the ground due to her injured body. "No, I won't let him kill anyone, especially not those who I care about." Yoshika declared to the 2.

Without warning, Cooler then after imaged right in front of her. When Cooler was up to her she felt really scared out of her mind. "Seeing how you are that eager to die, then it looks like I would have to kill you first." Cooler declared as then grabbed Yoshika by the neck with his big hand and starts to choke her life away. Yoshika was now struggling for breath as Cooler was crushing her throat. "No Miyafuji!" Mio yelled in dismay for her comrade. "Let her go Cooler!" Goku yelled to Cooler to let her go. "I'm the one you want, she has nothing to do with this so just let her go!" "Some of that might be true but, I would first want to see you suffer as your friend here dies before your very eyes." Cooler declared as then tries to strangle her even harder.

"Aaaaaaah!" Yoshika screamed in pain as Cooler kept on choking her to death. "Miyafuji." Mio said weakly for her friend. As Cooler was still choking her Goku was becoming enraged deep down inside him. A burst of light was then coming from Goku with pure rage and heart. "I...said...let...Gooooo!" Goku yelled in pure rage through his veins. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!" As Goku was still yelling, something incredible was happening to Goku which was getting Cooler and Mio attentions. "Wh-what's happening?" Cooler said in a scared confusion.

It would it seem that Goku's power was still increasing exponentially. As Goku's power was still increasing his body began to change. His forehead began to grow a lot longer and all his hair then began grow and become straightened to the back of his head accepted for one strand in the middle of his forehead. With Glowing radiance, Goku was at his full power.

**Now that Goku has powered up, what will happen to our heroes? Will they be able to beat Cooler**

**Find out in the next Chapter**

**: To Be Continued.**

**So what do you think and tell me in the reviews?**

**Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

**And once again PLEASE leave your reviews I really can't tell if you guys are still reading and following along with this story and can't really stress that enough.**

**And don't forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**


	11. Ch11: Goku's Full Power

(Disclaimer: I don t own these 2, credit goes to their well respected owners. Please support the official release)

** Ch11:**

**Goku's Full Power**

** Last time on Friends of Flight and Fight, we left our heroes getting ready to fight Cooler in his final form. When the fight began it would seem things were turning for the worst for our heroes. As Cooler was about to deliver the final blow to Goku, he was stopped by the witchling Yoshika from hurting Goku any further. Out of his own personal gain Cooler decides to choke the life out of her to see Goku and the others suffer as he strangles the life out of her. With this despicable act going on, in pure ranging anger Goku was powering up and began to transform into his powerful form. Will this be a game changer? Find out right now!**

It would it seem that Goku's power was still increasing exponentially. As Goku's power was still increasing his body began to change. His forehead began to grow a lot longer and all his hair then began grow and become straightened to the back of his head accepted for one strand in the middle of his forehead. With Glowing radiance, Goku was at his full power. For he was no longer an ordinary Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan 2 but, a powerful Super Saiyan 3.

We find our hero Goku now standing tall and has reached the level of super saiyan 3. When Mio saw Goku full power she was at shock and ahh for what she was looking at. "He...changed again." Mio saying in a weak shocked voice. "What!?" Cooler yelled out in shock to Goku's transformation.

Before Cooler could do anything else, Goku swiftly used after image to deliver a most powerful punch to his jaw. The punch that Goku gave Cooler was so powerful that it sent Cooler flying the other direction. What also happened when the punch was delivered to Cooler's jaw, it caused the tyrant to release Yoshika from his clutches and falling into Goku's arm as he then caught her.

Now in both of his arms lies a gasping and coughing Yoshika trying to catch her breath. "Yoshika are you alright?" Goku said in a deep serious and powerful voice. "G...Goku?" Yoshika said in a weak gasping voice while trying to open her eyes. As she then opened her eyes widely, she was shocked to see Goku at his full power. "Goku, is that really you!?" Yoshika said in amazement as she saw Goku. "Yes, Yoshika it's me." Goku said to his injured friend in his arms. "This is my full power, the power of Super Saiyan 3"

"That's Super Saiyan 3!?" Yoshika yelled in complete amazement. "That is so amazing and powerful." When Yoshika was done admiring Goku's transformation she started to cough again. "Don't talk some much Yoshika, your throat is still needs to gain some more air." Goku told his young friend to rest up. Goku then decides to put Yoshika on the ground gently next to another pillar. "In the mean time, you stay here and rest up, I'll take care of Cooler."

"Ok." Yoshika agreed in a softer voice so she doesn't strain her voice. "Don't even think about getting the girl's hopes up." Cooler said as he was trying to get back and stand. "Even, if did transformed and got stronger, it still won't be enough to defeat me!" "We'll just have to about that." Goku said as he turned to face Cooler with a serious face. "I hope you're ready to lose to me again."

In pure rage the battle has begun between Cooler and super saiyan 3 Goku, with Cooler charging at Goku to throw him a powerful. "Take this, Saiyan!" Cooler shouted out getting ready to hit Goku with the furious punch. As his fist was about to connect with the super saiyan 3's face, Goku easily caught the attack with his hand and left Cooler shocked and displeased. "Wh-What?!"

"Now what did say earlier to Vegeta again?" Goku questioned Cooler with anger in his voice. "Oh yeah, now it's my turn." Goku manage to pull a powerful punch of his own to Cooler's stomach which caused the enemy sent flying backwards yet again. As Cooler was flying Goku came in close to him and then delivered a powerful combination of furious kicks and punches causing Cooler to feel pain shoot through his body. As Goku was finished with the combo and both of them would flying for second, Cooler had his hand out aimed at Goku. "Take this!" He yelled as he fired a red blast attack.

Goku being strong as he decides to deflect Cooler's attack with his wrist upward. Goku then delivered a powerful kick to Cooler's gut which, caused the villain to hold his stomach in sheer pain. Then Goku quickly used his instant transmission to appear behind Cooler and grabbed his tail to swing him around as fast as he could until it was about time to let him go. When the might warrior let him go, Cooler then came crashing down into the ground. Cooler then flew quickly back up in anger and kept looking at Goku on the ground with rage in his eyes.

"No!, Noooooo!" Cooler yelled in complete anger about him losing to Goku. "This can't be happening!, I won't lose to you again!" In act of desperation Cooler puts his hand up to the sky, then starts creating a sphere like attack similar to his Supernova but, in the color as the neuroi red attacks. "This attack will blow everyone and everything away!" As cooler was getting ready to fire, Goku went to his fighting to deliver his signature attack "Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." Goku chanted as blue energy comes from his cupped hands. "Now die!" Cooler roars as he threw his Neuroi Supernova at Goku. "Haaaa!" Goku yells out as he fires his signature True Kamehameha Wave at Cooler.

**Will Goku be able to succeed in defeating Cooler yet again? Or will Goku, his friends, and the Earth parish? Find out in last Chapter of Friends of Flight and Fight!**

**: To Be Continued.**

**So what do you think and tell me in the reviews?**

**(Side Note: Originally, Chapters 10 &amp; 11 were supposed to be one Chapter but, I decided to make them two different ones instead, that is why I updated this story so early for those who were wondering.)**

**Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

**And once again PLEASE leave your reviews I really can't tell if you guys are still reading and following along with this story and can't really stress that enough.**

**And don't forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**


	12. Ch12: The Magic Friends & Final Showdown

(Disclaimer: I don t own these 2, credit goes to their well respected owners. Please support the official release)

** Ch12:**

**The Magic of Friends and the Final Showdown**

** Last time on Friends of Flight and Fight, we left our heroes on the ropes as Cooler was going to finish them off. It would seem like a certain doom until, Goku went to his full power and became a Super Saiyan 3. As SSJ3 he began turning the tides of the battle. In an act of desperation and frustration, Cooler decided to his ultimate move to not only to kill everyone but, the Earth itself. Before Cooler's Neuroi SuperNova come in close contact with anything, Goku managed to unleash his ultimate and powerful signature True Kamehameha wave which was coming in contact with Cooler's attack. Will our heroes be able to survive? Find out right now on the Last Friends of Flight and Fight!**

As both Cooler and Goku both unleashed their ultimate attacks at each other while using their full power, both of their attacks then collided with each other and were both at a stalemate with each other. Both attacks seem to be evenly matched with each other as both of them are holding on for power. As they were still in a stalemate, Goku's power was getting a bit weaker and the Kamehameha wave was beginning to give in to Cooler's sphere attack.

"Hahaha!" Cooler laughed manically at Goku's attack is getting weaker. "What's wrong?, Still feeling the effects before you reached your full power?!" "Darn it!" Goku cursed in anger. "My body still hasn't recovered from the beating from earlier, I might not be able to win in these conditions." As Goku was on the ropes it would seem to be the end for everyone until, a pop of small animal ears and a tail came from behind him which, he then felt a familiar presence coming from it. With a look from behind him, it revealed to his surprise to be Yoshika using her healing magic to heal Goku's injuries with a look of determination on her face.

"Yoshika no, get away from here." Goku warned his witchling comrade. "It's not safe here, so save your energy and go!" "No I won't leave you!" She yelled in determination. "I'm not going anywhere Goku...because, ever since you came here, you've been helping us with things like him." "And that's why for right now, it's my turn to help you beat him." With that all being said from Yoshika, Goku was then breathless and then gave Yoshika a good smirk to her.

"So, you're that determined to help me, huh?" Goku questioned her with the smirk on his face. "Ok, I guess you win but, make sure to hold on tight and don't let this planet fall!" "Thank you, Goku." Yoshika said silently with a smile.

With that being said Goku and Yoshika were their ground against Cooler's Supernova and just barely hanging in there. "Hahahaha!" Cooler laughed wickedly. "Do you honestly think getting power from her is going to save!?" Things then began to look up for our heroes as a blast of energy from Vegeta just barely standing came and hit Cooler in the back. The attack got Cooler's attention and really annoyed. "Everybody, hit him with all you got, so Kakarot can regain his strength!" Vegeta yelled at everyone who were also barely able to stand. "You heard the man, everybody attack and show this bastard what we're made of!" Mio yelled in righteous anger.

With that one order, the witches began to fire bullets from their guns aimed at Cooler while, the warriors fired barrages of energy balls at him. The assault from the allies began to not lonely annoyed Cooler but, was also weakening him just a bit. "Hey, Knock it Off!, Stop It!" he yelled in annoyed anger. When the damage was done to Cooler everyone then stopped their assault on him.

"Now, Finish him off you 2!" Mio and Vegeta yelled at the same time to Yoshika and Goku. "Together!" Goku yelled to Yoshika while she was behind him. "Haaaaaaa!" Both Goku and Yoshika yelled in unison. Just then a boost of energy came shooting out of the Kamehameha wave, but not only that, the boost came with a big magical shield the witches can summon in the center of the wave.

The Boost and shield were make its way up to Cooler's Supernova attack and it got there the sphere then shattered away and Cooler was left wide open in the sky with an extremely scared look on his face. As the shield then disappeared the wave continued on and hit Cooler with sheer force. The attack then engulfed Cooler which was then tearing his whole body apart. "Aaaaaah!, Damn You Aaaaaall!" Cooler roared as he was being destroyed. The attack was so powerful it manage to destroy his core and his back chip.

With Cooler now destroyed it is shown that Goku and the others are standing tall in victory as they have one the battle. "Goku you did it!" Yoshika yelled with joy for Goku. To then what Yoshika didn't expected was Goku putting his hand on her head. "We did it,Yoshika." Goku said with a smile as he was still Super Saiyan 3. "We all did." With those last words Yoshika began to smile in victory once again.

A day has then passed since the battle between Neuroi Cooler and it was the day that Goku's family and friends had to go back home. "Ah man, are you sure it's about time for you guys to leave here?" Yoshika questioned Goku in a bit of an upsetting tone. "You stay a little bit longer to help us defeat the neuroi once and for all." Mio bargained to Goku while standing next to Minna. As Goku was thinking about all this and before he could say anything else, Chichi decided to interrupted the conversation. "Oh No You Don't!" Chichi yelled as she was getting all her stuff in the hover car. "There's no way I'm staying here for more days, I'm getting out of this crazy place!" "Hahahahaha!" The 4 of them laughed at what Chichi just said.

"I appreciate the offer but, I'm gonna have to decline just in case anything like before happens where I live." Goku explained to the 3 witches with a smile. "We understand completely." Mio agreed with the saiyan warrior. "With that being said, Minna I think it's about time we show him a debt of gratitude." "I couldn't agree more Major." Minna agreed to the Major with a smile. "Son Goku, with helping us with the Neuroi and Defeating Cooler over the past couple of days we make you along with your family and friends honorary members of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing." As Minna was done speaking she then gives Goku a pendent made out of metal as a reward for helping.

"Thank you, Minna." Goku thanked Minna for the pendent. "You're welcome." Minna replied back at Goku for his thanks with a smile. "Hey Goku, do you think we'll see each other again?" Yoshika questioned in upsetting tone. "Hey, only time may tell and until then if we do see each other again, We will be doing some serious training, got it?" Goku explained and questioned Yoshika. With what Goku said to her Yoshika began to felt a little more better about Goku leaving. "Ok, next time we meet, we'll be training." Yoshika replied back to Goku with a happy tone.

As a few minutes have passed, everyone expect for Chichi who was driving the hover car and the witches who were watching at the outside of the hanger were flying away their way back home. "Good bye everyone, thanks for everything!" Goku shouted back at the witches who were also doing the same thing. "Bye you guys, Bye Goku!" Yoshika yelled back at him. "Till we meet again right!?" "Right till we meet again!" He replied back at her. Both then laughed knowing they would probably see each other again.

** And this was the story of how Goku and his family went on vacation and helped the Witches save the world from an evil threat. Will Goku and Yoshika ever see each other again? Only time will tell. And this has been Friends of Flight and Fight!**

**The End**

**So what do you think and tell me in the reviews?**

**Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

**And once again PLEASE leave your reviews I really can't tell if you guys are still reading and following along with this story and can't really stress that enough.**

**And don't forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

**And please might take bit of some request on the next story depending on certain things**


End file.
